


3:18 AM

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-dawn, post-midnight, and L watches Light work. Set in the "chained-up" arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:18 AM

L studies the boy over his teacup's rim. It's 3:18AM, and Matsuda's been snuffling in his sleep for hours, but Light's still working; occasionally a yawn takes him hostage. L wonders how it would taste to kiss that yawn, all open-mouthed and damp, and his cup trembles in his grasp, even as he smiles. His inner child wants to test the boy's stubborn refusal to sleep if L does not – would he work through to dawn? – but, ultimately, L's curiosity is defeated by a maturer desire, and his insides shiver as he murmurs, “Let's go to bed..."


End file.
